mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Candy
Mr. Candy is an episode of Mr. Young. Overview On Halloween, the gang ends up crashing on too much candy. After the gang finds themselves waking up right outside of Finnegan High, they try to recall everything that happened before they crashed. At first they see that Derby's wallet was missing, Adam has a kiss on his cheek, and Slab has a cat, thinking it is his "baby". At first, they ask Ivy what she was doing, and she said that what happened was that she had no fake blood for Echo's costume, and they went to the cafeteria. They go to the cafeteria, and find Principal Tater on a huge spiderweb, saying that the spiderweb is not a decoration due to the fact they had spiders that are "not so little". They gang instead finds it as a decoration. He says what happened was that he was trying to promote his unsuccessful version of the cafeteria for Halloween, called the "Cafe-terror-ia", and then the gang remembers that they were grossed out by the fact they were contaminating cafeteria food, and Derby vomits in Adam's helmet. They suggested that since Mrs. Byrne is the oldest, she might have another knight's helmet for Adam. When they leave the cafeteria, Principal Tater attempts to cry out for help from the huge spiderweb, and he thinks that it was the gang because of their "8 footsteps". Instead, the "not-so-little" spider comes back to the cafeteria, and Tater ends up screaming, not knowing what to do. They see Mrs. Byrne in the room being a fortune teller for Halloween, though it is already past Halloween. She says that what happened was that Adam asked for another helmet, and he finds another one in the closet. When Mrs. Byrne sees Adam in the complete knight's costume, she believes it is her late husband, and forces a kiss on Adam's cheek. The gang decides to go to the janitor's closet, and he states that what happened was, they were trick-or-treating in the school, and that he gave them all really big bags of candy, and since then, he ends up seeing Slab's "baby", which turned out to be a leaf monkey in disguise. Dang fights off the leaf monkey, and then the leaf monkey takes Slab's "fancy hat" from his costume. Derby ends up thinking that his wallet was with the leaf monkey, but it turned out Ivy had it the entire time. The gang asks Derby how much money he had in his wallet, but he said that he only spent all of it on the wallet. At the end of the episode, the gang eats salads and they wonder what happened between Principal Tater and the spider. They see a picture on Derby's phone, and they said that he was just fine. It is unclear whether he escaped from the webs, or he was eaten by the spider, as shown in the picture on Derby's phone of the spider. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes